Let Down Your Hair
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: "Why does my life suck? why can't I have freedom?"/ Kim Crawford was kidnapped by her aunt when she was a baby. Her life had been normal. She made friends, was head cheerleader and life was great. But out of no where she disappears the face of the earth. She's gone for two years. Jack is willing to get her back. No matter what the personal cost is /AU. Modern day tale of Rapunzel.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hi guys! I decided to write a new story! I entered a contest on the spotlight wiki and I was chosen to write Rapunzel! No this isn't going to be the adaption the Disney movie Kickin it style! It will be a modern-day tale of the ORIGINAL Rapunzel instead! Keep in mind there are some parts edited from the beginning. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or the story Rapunzel! I am only making a modern-day version of it!**

* * *

A long time ago a little girl Kimberly Anne Crawford was born. However they decided to call her Kim since it seemed more fitting. Kimberly seemed to 1700's for their taste. She was a beautiful baby girl, with honey blonde hair and doe brown eyes. The Crawford family was so happy when Kim was born. They were so excited to raise their first child. Everyone was happy for them. All except one. Karen Crawford was Mr. Crawford's older sister. She was jealous of the two parents because she was not married and had no child of her own and she was older than her brother. Of course it was no wonder why she had no husband. She was the most hated person in Tennessee! Women hated her personality and Men feared her.

She was manipulative, mean, selfish and always gets what she wanted. She would try to flirt with men but that ended up as a tragedy. Now back to Karen, she was extremely jealous of the couple. She was so jealous she would do ANYTHING to take their happiness away. Keep that in mind.

* * *

It was a hot August night when the Crawford's car drove down the dusty road. Mr. Crawford (John) was at the wheel while Mrs. Crawford (Anne) was sitting in the back watching her daughter. The Crawford's had just been released from the hospital today and Anne was very attached and protective of Kim already. She watched as Kim slept silently, her chest rising up and down as she breathed. Her hair was starting to grow in small wisps of blonde here and there(Little did Anne know that her hair would grow so long when she was about fourteen). Anne smiled at her daughter. She was still amazed on how something so small inside of her turned into a human. A living, breathing human. When they go to their house John parked the car and opened the door for Anne. Anne grabbed Kim's carrier and placed her upstairs in her room.

Thankfully Kim had been put to sleep an hour ago so the two were lucky to have her straight asleep. They changed into their pj's and went to bed. They fell straight asleep since Kim didn't need to put asleep. The Crawford's room was so silent that if you dropped a pin the Crawford's and Kim would wake up. All was at peace.

Well it was for about a millisecond. The Crawford's were so sound asleep they didn't realize that the window had opened. They didn't hear the sounds of a hooded person(**1**) jumping down from the window sill and walking to the crib. A looming figure was standing near the crib. The figure watched as the sleeping child breathed. The person smiled. The person then figured out a way to grab the sleeping baby without it crying. Carefully, the person slowly grabbed Kim and placed her in a carrier of its own. Kim didn't stir in her sleep just moved to adjust in her new bed.

The person then moved out of the room and went out of the window. Unfortunately, the carrier knocked into the dresser knocking down a jewelery box. The box fell and a loud CRASH was heard from the room. The two adults woke up and saw the hooded person at the window. Kim then started crying because the sound woke her. The figure then jumped out of the window. You may want to keep in mind this is a one story house so it's not like the figure jumped down two stories. The figure then ran to a van and put Kim in the backseat. Kim's wails were still heard. The Crawford's ran out to get Kim. It would be nice to report that they came in time to get Kim from the masked figure.

But then there would be no story now would there?

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, but we couldn't find the van with this license plate. We will be searching for her though. We just need " The police said. The Crawford's started to cry. Their first child was gone and they were waiting for a child so long. And now their little girl, their pride and joy was now gone. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. The two were now on their own. They had no hope left in the world.

The Crawford's were now broken.

* * *

The person in the van drove out-of-state. The two (Hooded person and Kim) were now in Arkansas. Kim's wails were still going on. "Shut up!" The person said. Kim's wails still continued. Then the person continued driving without any yelling. After awhile Kim fell asleep on her own. The person soon smiled. "Well John, looks your daughter is mine now. But don't worry. I'll make sure your daughter is in the right hands." The person said. SHE then took off her hood.

"After all, I can be a good mother after all." Karen Crawford said. Don't surprised now. You all saw this coming now didn't you?

* * *

**Well that's the prologue of the story. The next chapter of my story will be out soon so don't worry. I hope all of you like it! Please review guys! It means a lot for your opinion! Anyways now on different matters, whose excited for Spyfall?! I know I am. But if they say "April Fools! There's no new episode of Kickin it today." I will be mad. If you hear about the murder of a producer on the show... it wasn't me! ;) Just kidding! I think... Anyways guys please review, follow or Favourite (Yeah that's how we spell favourite in Canada! No I will not change it.) Bye guys! **

**-D2BAW**


	2. Hello my name is

**Hey guys, this is the second Chapter for Let Down Your hair! I can't believe that I got six reviews for the first chapter! ****Thank you all so much!****I loved reading your comments. ** Sorry it took a long time to update, lot's of stuff has been going on and I was really busy. Anyways, I am so excited for this chapter, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Rapunzel. I am only writing a modern version of it.**

* * *

Kim Crawford walked down to Seaford elementary school. She was walking down the road with her "mom" by her side. This would be her first day at kindergarten and Kim was excited. It has been four years since Karen has kidnapped Kim. Of course Kim didn't know this. She only knew that her "mom" was her only family. Her grandparents had died when she was 9 months old and her "mom" was an only child. Her dad however, wasn't around. Her mom never seemed to talk about him. Kim was sad about this. Why couldn't she have a daddy who loved her? Why did other kids have a daddy but not her? It just wasn't fair to Kim.

When Karen and Kim had gotten to Seaford elementary, her mother bent down and gave her a hug. "Good luck Kimmy! I know you'll do well." Her mom said. She then turned back and walked back home. Kim felt sad that her mom didn't tell her more. Kim watched her mom to see if she'll shout something back to Kim. Something encouraging or funny.

She didn't. Kim watched until her moms brown hair was out of sight. Yes Karen has brown hair and she has green eyes with glasses. Of course this was all fake. Karen's hair was actually blond, she dyed it. And the glasses were fake. Her green eyes were only contacts, for she really had blue eyes. Of course Kim didn't know this, it was just her aunts act so she won't get caught.

Kim then sighed. She turned to the playground in front of her. All the kids were either playing a game or on the slide and swings. Kim then sat down at a tree and just twiddle her thumbs. She then looked around and noticed different things. Like how the sky was a beautiful blue with no clouds, that there was a flock of birds flying, how that brown-haired boy was staring at her- wait? What brown boy? Kim thought. Then she noticed a brown-haired boy, around her age was staring at her. He looked at her and then walked up to her.

"Hi. Is it okay if I sit with you?" The brown-haired boy asked. Kim nodded. The boy sat next to her. They sat there in silence. "What's your name?" The brown-haired boy asked. "Kimberly Anne Crawford. My mom calls me Kim said. The boy smiled. "My names Jackson Brewer. But my friends call me Jack." The boy said. "Nice to meet you Jack!" Kim said. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you sitting with me?" Kim asked. "Well you looked lonely and I thought I could sit here with you so you wont be lonely." Jack said. Kim smiled. "Thanks Jack!" Kim said smiling. Then suddenly their moment was ruined when they heard some yelling. "Hey look! It's the nerd herd!" Someone called. Jack and Kim turned their heads around and saw a group of boys that were attacking three other kids.

The kids being attacked were three boys. One was a scrawny, caramel headed boy who looked like a nerd. The other one was a Latino boy with a black beanie on his head. The last boy was a chubby African american boy. They were all protecting themselves-or at least trying too- from a gang of boys. There leader appeared to have curly hair. Jack then got up and started to walk towards the group.

Kim got up and stopped Jack. "What are you doing? Do you want to get killed!" Kim whisper-shouted. "Hey I can handle these guys! I got this!" Jack said. He then walked up to the gang. Great! I made a friend and he's about to be killed! Nice knowing you Jack! Kim thought. "Hey!" Jack said.

The gang beating up the group of boys stopped and looked at Jack. Like how a dog is ready to pounce on their prey but are interrupted. "Leave them alone, what did they ever do to you?" Jack asked. The group's leader with curly hair said "Mind your own beeswax!" He said. Jack still stood his ground. "No! It's mean to pick on people so pick on someone your own size Frank!" Jack said. Kim stood there frozen in shock. This guy is really brave for standing up to this Frank guy! Kim thought. Then suddenly a teacher came into view with the nerdy boy in tow. Huh, he must have snuck away when Jack was talking to the leader. Kim thought to her self.

"Franklin Carter, **(1) **are you picking on these three boys? Milton said that you were." The teacher said. Kim, Jack and the three boys tried to stifle their laughter at Frank's full name. Frank grumbled at the teacher for saying his full name. "Well, were you picking on these boys or not?" The teacher-whose name was Mrs. Reynolds- demanded. Then Frank smirked. Well this isn't going to end well. Kim thought. "Of course I didn't Mrs. Reynolds, it was this boy who was picking on them. Me and my friends were only trying to stop them!" Frank said, feigning innocence.

Everyone gaped at Frank in shock. Everyone -except Mrs. Reynolds knew the truth. "Well Jack, is that true?" She questioned. This is bad! I have to do something! Jack can't get in trouble for what Frank did. Kim thought to herself. Jack was about to answer " I-" "He didn't do it! I saw that it was Frank that did it! Jack was the one who was trying to help. You can ask them as well" a small voice piped up.

Everyone stared at Kim in shock. Kim didn't know who it was that said it, it took her only 5 seconds to realize it was actually her who spoke. Kim was shocked-to say the least- at how courageous she was for speaking up, but she felt proud that she said something.

The teacher than grabbed Frank by the ear. "Come on Frank, let's go in the timeout corner." Mrs. Reynolds said. She then grabbed Frank's ear and started to tow him away. Franks friends started to laugh. Mrs. Reynolds then stopped and looked them. "As for you, three will be joining Frank, now come along." She said. The boys groaned and mumbled a few things before following Mrs. Reynolds. It was then just Kim, Jack and the three boys. It was an awkward silence before the nerdy boy, whose name was Milton finally spoke up.

"Hey thanks for sticking up for us. If you hadn't come sooner we would have been dead meat!" He said. The Latino boy nodded. "Yeah dude thanks so much!" He said. Kim and Jack smiled. "No problem." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and soon began to giggle. Then the giggling turned to laughing, and laughing turned into hysteria with all five of them laughing. The laughter soon subsided and then the little African-American boy said "We never really met officially so let me introduce myself. I'm Eddie, the one with the hat is Jerry and that's Milton. We're friends." Eddie said while pointing to the two other boys. Kim fought the urge to roll her eyes, considering they already looked like they were friends.

"I'm Jack and this is Kim. We just met." Jack said. Kim nodded. The Jerry started laugh "She doesn't talk to much huh? I thought girls were chatterbox's and never stopped talking." Jerry said while continuing to laugh. Kim then felt anger boil up in her. She didn't know what to do so she did one thing. She punched him right in the arm. Jerry's laughing stopped and he winced in pain "Hey not cool bro, not cool." He said. "Next time remember that girls can be different Jerry, or else that happens." Kim said. Everyone bursted out laughing at the two. Then once the laughter ceased, Milton spoke up. "Hey why don't we all be friends?" Milton asked. Everyone thought for a minute, but it only took a few smiles to finally give their answer.

"Of course!" Kim and Jack said. And from that moment they we're all best of friends

* * *

**And that's it! You guys have no idea how long that took me to finish writing! I'm really sorry I haven't been on in a while guys. EQAO's are starting on Monday and my teachers are literally HOUNDING us with work. I promise to try and be on more often and write more chapters since school is almost over (YAY!). Oh and by the way, for those of you who are anticipating for the hiatus on It's Our Generation to be over, don't worry, I'm working the chapter and it will soon be uploaded! So guys, that's all for now. Please review, favorite or follow! Bye for now!**

**1: I don't think that is Franks full name-or last name for that matter- so I just wanted you guys to know that it isn't Franks full name.**

**-Dee :)**


	3. It's only just the beginning

**Hi everybody! Now here is the chapter for Let Down Your Hair. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like them! I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I know you're all probably mad but I made the chapter extra long for you guys. Hopefully this will make up for loss time. So anyways guys here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Kickin it or Yogurty's, if I did, there will be a fourth season for the show and prices would be lower at Yogurty's. **

* * *

It was a sunny day at Seaford Middle School. It was 2 weeks before school ended. The sun was shining and everything was very peaceful. However in the midst of things there was a cheerleading practice going on at the football field. The Cheer Captain/Head Cheerleader or whatever people call the leader of the squad, was leading the girls practice. But who is the Captain? None other than Kim Crawford. She was wearing Seaford Middle's Cheerleading uniform and was doing back flips and cartwheels all over the football field.

It has been 8 years since Kim had met her group of friends. They were all 12 now , well only Milton. Jack's Birthday was in July and of course Kim's was in August. Jerry and Eddie had their Birthdays in September and October. Milton was the January baby. Over the years her friends had gotten closer and they went through everything together. However one thing was for sure that it wasn't puberty.

The gang had changed throughout the years. For example Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack all had gone through a few growth spurts! But not as much as you would expect. Kim was still the same height as them. But one thing was for sure Jerry and Jack's voice started to crack. Milton and Eddie's haven't yet.

And Kim well she started developing in her body. She grew taller and more in the uh well chest area. She grew into a very pretty girl. Boys seemed to notice these changes in her as well and had made many attempts to ask her out. Or kiss her.

However Jack, who grew very protective over Kim would tell the boys _nicely_ to back off from Kim. If that didn't work than they would come to school the next day with a black eye.

But if that didn't stop them then they would get into another fight. And somehow the boys would just suddenly disappear the next day.

Either way, they started to go through changes. They weren't the same cute and innocent toddlers that met in Kindergarten anymore. They were now a group of pre-teens.

Kim had finally finished the routine. "Alright, great job girls! Now remember keep practicing for the upcoming game next Friday. You guys can now head home!" Kim said. All the girls went to the change rooms to get changed and leave. Kim just grabbed her bag and started to head out to karate practice.

Oh yes, Kim Crawford took karate. It was in 1st grade when the gang had started. Kim and Jack were the best at it. Of course Jack's grandpa had been teaching Jack ever since she met him.

Jack's grandfather had helped the famous martial-artist, Bobby Wasabi learn stunts for his movies since he was a very famous actor.

Because of that, Jack was the best in the dojo but Kim was a close second. She and Jack both got their brown belts and we're going to be tested tomorrow actually. However Eddie had his orange belt and Milton and Jerry had still had their yellow belts.

It's quite surprising how Kim is more advanced than the boys actually. Most people would expect Kim to have her yellow or orange belt and the boys would be all brown belts. But that's Kim Crawford was just like that. She was NOT a girly girl. She hated shopping, the color pink, putting on a lot of make up and gossip. She prefered hanging out with boys, doing karate, skateboarding and doing un-girly stuff. But however she did gymnastics and Cheerleading. Kim Crawford was I guess you could say a tomgirl. She was part tomboy and part girly girl. She was unpredictable, but people found that great about her.

While Kim was packing up for karate, Kim's nest girl friend, Grace O'Doherty came up to Kim and started talking.

"Hey Kim, great practice as usual! We're so going to do great at the game." Grace said. "Thanks Grace, hey wanna walk to the mall together. I've gotta get to karate." Kim said.

"Sure thing Kim." Grace said and they walked to the parking lot and on the streets sidewalk. Kim and Grace both met last year in the sixth grade. They met Kim's now enemy- Donna Tobin had commented on Grace's outfit and kept mocking Grace about how her parents had divorced. Confused yet? Well let's go back to the day the girls met:

_*FlashBack*_

_It was a sunny day in Seaford Elementary school. 10-year-old Kim Crawford was at recess with her group of friends talking. "I can't believe in two weeks we're graduating elementary school!" Kim said. "Yeah, I can't believe Jerry is even graduating! And we all thought he wouldn't make it!" Eddie exclaimed. "Yeah!" Jerry said rather stupidly. It took about 5 seconds to let the information sink in... "Hey!" Jerry said. You see Jerry here has gotten more confused over the years, he would always say the wrong thing or just say something that was too stupid. Another thing about Jerry though is that he started to realize that girls didn't have "cooties" anymore and attracted Jerry. He started to become a player and tried to hit on girls, but it always failed. But the gang loved Jerry, player, confusion and all. "Well I'm just glad to finally enter middle school! I can't wait to finally learn some harder material than elementary stuff. I can finally have a challenge with something in school!" Milton said excitedly._

_Milton was the nerd of the group now, well he always has but he took it to another level. Many people have voted for him to be the 'Most Likely To Succeed' or 'Most Studious Student' award for the elementary school's yearbook. But everyone saw it coming. Milton was the smartest kid in the school. His teachers gave him High school work to use as "practice". The kid wasn't finished elementary school and was about to enter Middle school and he was already a certified genius. _

_"Milton, please you're a genius. It wont be THAT challenging." Eddie said. "Very true Eddie." Milton agreed. Now Milton wasn't most boastful about his smarts but he liked to throw it around here and there. While they were walking Donna Tobin walked by the group. As she walked by she scoffed "Kim." Donna spoke with venom in that one word. Kim then replied just as venomous "Donna." and Donna huffed walking away. "God I hate her!" Kim said. The gang all nodded understanding Kim's pain. _

_ You see in the 5th grade Jack, Jerry and Milton were not in Kim's class. Only Eddie was placed with Kim. Donna had moved to Seaford that year, and coincidently, was placed in the same class as Kim and Kim befriended her, since Donna had no friends in her class and Kim wanted to make at least one new friend. Who was a girl. But Kim learned after that Donna wasn't such a "sweet" and "friendly girl as she seemed to be. The only thing Donna cared about was popularity and who she was friends with. So she ditched Kim and hung out with the "Popular crowd". Ever since then Donna has been Kim's personal bully/enemy. It hit Kim hard and she was so upset for weeks. But the gang helped Kim find a way to ignore Donna and stand up for herself._

_The gang then resumed talking about graduation. But suddenly, they heard a taunting voice. The gang turned around, "What's the matter Gracie? Cat got your tongue? Please if you think you're dressed better than ME than you need your head checked." The voice, who was none other than Donna Tobin spoke smugly. "Donna, will you leave me alone! God, you can't ever seem to be nice huh?". Grace O'Doherty, one of the gangs classmates said. "Hmm looks like someone learned how to fight from their parents huh?" Donna said triumphantly._

_Grace froze then and tears soon started to flow from her eyes. Everyone in the 6th grade knew that Grace's parents had problems and were on the brink of divorce. They had terrible fights and one even occurred at school. Which is why everyone knew about Grace's problem. Jerry was about to go over there and possibly slap Donna senseless but Kim stopped him. "Jerry I'll break it up. I'll protect your girlfriend," Kim said half teasingly. _

_The gang knew Jerry had a little crush on Grace and they teased him endlessly about it. Kim then walked over to where the fight was happening. Now Kim, knowing how cruel Donna's insults and words were (having experienced it herself) she had to step in. _

_"Really Donna? Are you seriously gonna go that low? Even for you I'm shocked. Would you leave the poor girl alone. You think you're all that but guess what Donna? __Mean girls never win in the end and if you think this will get you far in life than you're screwed." Kim said. _

_Donna, who was obviously speechless than huffed and stomped away once again. What is with that girl and huffing and stomping away? Kim thought._

_She then turned to Grace and asked "Hey, you okay?" Grace nodded and sniffled a bit. "Don't listen to what Donna says, it's not worth it. Please don't waste your tears on someone like her." Kim said. Grace started to stop crying. "Thanks for sticking up for me. God I hate her so much! She thinks she's soooooo cool but she really isn't!" Grace said. Kim then smiled and said very loudly "FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!" Kim shouted. Grace than started laughing. Kim joined in and the two started to laugh hysterically. Once their laughing subsided Kim than said "Hey, you wanna hang out after school? We can go to Yogurty's. My treat." Kim said. Grace smiled. "Sure." _

_And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Yes I already said that before, don't judge me!_

_*End Of Flashback*_

Grace and Kim were walking to Bayside Mall while talking about the new movie coming out. Once they reached the Bobby Wasabi dojo Kim walked inside and bid Grace goodbye. The dojo's color's were green and white and there was a mat with Bobby's face on it. However there was mold on the mat.

There was a few red benches to sit on and a couple of rusty lockers where everyone put their gear in. Kim then went to her locker and put in her bag while grabbing her uniform and going to the change room to change into her uniform. The dojo wasn't much and not very popular but it was like Kim' s second home. This is where Kim felt like she belonged.

After she got out she saw Jack, Milton and Eddie standing on the mats practicing. "Hey guys!" Kim said walking towards the mat. "Oh hey Kim, ready for the testing?" Jack asked. "Yeah you bet I am! I am so excited, I can't wait to get my black belt." Kim said. "How is it that you two have upgraded so much and me and Jerry still have our yellow belts?" Milton asked. Kim and Jack shrugged. "Well why don't we ask Rudy." Eddie said. "Whose walking in right now!" Eddie continued.

Rudy is the gang's sensei. Rudy was a responsible, caring and trustworthy sensei. The gang even considered Rudy to be their friend. But Rudy was sometimes a "Man child" though. Just because Rudy was all of those qualities doesn't mean he acted his age all the time. "Alright guys, now I know you're all excited for testing so let's get this started." Rudy said. "Milton, you will be breaking boards to earn your belt. Jerry, you'll be doing a nun chuck demonstration for yours. Eddie, you will be doing the yellow belt kata for your next belt. Jack and Kim, you two will spar me for your black belts." Rudy instructed everyone. Everyone was anxious after that. The anticipation was so thick, you could barely slice it with a butcher knife...

* * *

Meanwhile in Tennessee, John and Anne Crawford were at the police station. It had been twelve years since Kim had gone missing. The couple now looked more tired and older than they seemed. The fact that they're first-born child had been kidnapped by Karen was so upsetting that it had taken its toll on the couple. But however during this whole mess came a new addition to the family.

Emma Kimberly Crawford was born two years after Kim. Of course then they felt they weren't ready for another child after what had happened to Kim, but they proved to take good care of Emma. They now sat at the desk they have become so familiar with for the past twelve years. Detective Darren Wilden, or in other words Detective Wilden had then entered his office with a folder in his hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, hi." Detective Wilden said shaking each of their hands. "Wilden, we've known you for twleve years now, just call us by our first names." John said while shaking his hand. "Alright, I'll keep it in mind." Wilden said.  
"Now as you both know, we have decided to find a list of girls born on August 5th, 1997 in Tennessee and so far 17 girls in Tennessee were born on that date." Wilden said.

"However, it's highly unlikely that your daughter is somewhere in Tennessee so we narrowed it down to girls with Brown eyes and blonde hair named Kim Crawford that were born on the same date in the United States and we have located about 45 that now currently live in the United States." Wilden said while showing them files stating all the complex information he just said.

"Now we have photos and some small profiles of each girl here. We haven't gotten DNA testing and blood type information on each girl yet and this will definitely help us with the search." Wilden said. The Crawford's smiled brightly. You'd think it was Christmas and the got all they wanted on their list. "But, one however caught our eye. You see there is one Kim Crawford that lives in Seaford California. Here is her picture." Wilden said pulling out one of the files and sliding the paper down.

"She was born on August 5th, in Seaford California. But it wasn't just _her _looks that made us wonder if she was your daughter but her mother uh Karen Crawford, made us continue deeper in our search. And since she is The suspect of your daughter's kidnapping we got her profile too." Wilden said while pulling, yet again another file. But the Crawford's were shocked at the profile they first saw.

This Kim Crawford was their baby. It may have been 12 years without knowing what they're daughter looks like but this was definitely theirs. It looked so much like the both of them. She had her mothers blond hair and facial structure but she had her fathers eyes. "Anne, John?" Wilden said. Their heads snapped up and the regained their composer.

"Sorry, what?" Anne asked. Wilden pulled the other file. " As I said before, this is her mother whose name is Karen Crawford. Of course your sister and sister-in-law disappeared on August 9th, the same date Kim had kidnapped and we believe she took Kimberly, out of jealousy of you two. Now this Karen has brown hair and green eyes but we need you to be the judge of if this is the Karen Crawford." Wilden said.

The Crawford's then looked at the file. It was Karen. Her hair and eye color may have changed but she had the same look like Karen had the same facial features. They both simultaneously then said "It's her." Wilden smiled. "Good. Now we can track her down by her cell phone via GPS." Wilden said.

"We are going to get your daughter. We have made contact with the Seaford police department and they are already finding an address for Karen Crawford in Seaford. They will take her into custody and be trialed at court. We need to find evidence on Karen as well so the possibility of getting full custody of your daughter again is slim. But with this information it maybe raise our chances." Wilden spoke. But the words "We are going to get your daughter." rang in their heads.

Their daughter was coming home. But even though this whole mess came to an end, it only seemed to only go down from there even more.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was that chapter huh? Pretty good huh? But be prepared, the next chapters will get more dramatic and more cliffhanging. Fasten your seat belts boys and girls, this is one heck of a thrilling ride! Hang on! Thank you for reading the chapter and please remember to review, favorite and follow! Also tell all your Fan Fiction buddies about this story as well. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**~Dee :)**


End file.
